


Family

by hikari0205



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari0205/pseuds/hikari0205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain ponders on what family really means. Surprisingly, it's Romano who helps him figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captjkirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captjkirks/gifts).



> A re-upload of an oooold fic from 2009.  
> I apologise for horrendous inaccuracies, particularly with France and how nation families work!  
> Enjoy!

Family. An important thing that many people take for granted. Family. A union of people whom share the same DNA strings. Family. The people you’re supposed to be able to count on when you need them most.  
Antonio knew differently. Family was France, whom taught him that looking at little children with that expression is perfectly fine. Family was England, who bullied him and took over his lands, but it was alright because it made him ‘stronger’ England would say. Family was Rome who created him, but abandoned him and his brothers for the mother of what later would be Greece.

Antonio didn’t like his family one bit. They were annoying, they were rude, they were Pirates that drank tea and pretended they were gentlemen. But still, they were family. Family was something Antonio didn’t want.

“Oi, Spain! Don’t come near me when I’m fighting. You’ll just make yourself even easier to target”

“Aah, but the children are so cute, oui? Don’t you just wish you could take one home? Ah, but you already have a cute one waiting, suis-je correct?”

“You don’t need me anymore, Son. I’ll leave you now, there are others that I must go too. Be strong and goodbye”

“No, no father! Wait! Don’t go! W-Wait! Father!!!”

“Oi, are you plannin’ on wakin’ up anytime soon?” Antonio opened his eyes and looked up, his breathing was heavy and his forehead felt hot and wet. Those dreams again, cold abandonment that left him feeling empty and lonely. He turned to the window side and looked up.

“Ah, Romano. Good morning” He sat up and stifled a yawn as the smaller man rolled his eyes and set a tray on the bed in front of him. Torrijas topped with honey and a glass of cold tomato juice. He gave a smile to the boy causing him to blush and look away with an annoyed frown.

“I heard you mumblin’. In your sleep” He muttered. Antonio looked over as he munched on a piece of Torrijas. “You were sayin’ somethin’ about your dad. Not wanting him to leave” Antonio frowned, the Torrijas hanging from his mouth.

“You heard that?” A swift nod was the answer. He sighed. Trust Romano to walk past just as he was having a weak moment. So much for being the strong one who would protect Romano when need be. He went back to chewing thoughtfully on his breakfast as the other pulled open the curtains, letting the bright morning sun drift inside the room. Antonio smiled as he watched the boy complete his jobs in the room before walking back over and taking a seat next to the bed. He smiled, causing the other to blush again and look away from the elder Spaniard.

“You can talk about it …” Antonio looked over.

“¿Qué?” Romano’s blush darkened as he turned to look out of the window. His fingers pulled at the hem of the apron he was made to wear.

“I said … You can talk about it … To me. I-If you want” Antonio was silent for a moment, surprised by the offer from the elder Italian. He smiled and nibbled on the corner of his Torrijas, deciding what to say.

“I was dreaming … About my father … And about my brothers. England, France … How much I hate the family I have” He continued on, eating his breakfast and slowly telling Romano all of the feelings he’d kept inside for so long. The sadness of how England treated him, the annoyance of how he’d been influenced by France and the terrible feeling of loneliness left behind when Rome abandoned him for Mama Greece. He finished his story and remained quiet, eyes closed as he willed back the sad feelings that had been brought forward. He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt a warm hand curl around his own. He looked up, Romano looked back at him. The same small blush still there, but a seriousness was in his eyes that Antonio had seen very few times before.

“Y’know … It’s alright, t’feel the way you do. Lots of people don’t like their relatives. Look at my brother, he’s an idiot. But … Even if they’re annoyin’ … Even if they do things y’don’t like … They’re still important people, right? Y’may not always like ‘em, but you’ve learnt things from them, haven’t you?” He fell silent and the blush darkened once more. Antonio stared at him for a moment, letting the words sink in. Partly because he knew they were true and partly because he was so surprised to hear something so thoughtful coming from Romano. He smiled brightly and squeezed the smaller hand gently.

“Thanks Romano. You’re right”

“Lovino”

“Eh?” Antonio looked over, questioningly.

“My name’s Lovino …”

Antonio grinned. “Lovi?”

“S-Shut it! Bastard! Why do I bother with you?!”

“Lovi, wait!”

Romano, no, Lovino was right. Family may be a huge pain at times. But sometimes, just sometimes, they were alright. Antonio had realised that he didn’t need Rome and he didn’t need his brothers to have a family. The only person he needed was already here, everyday and always. He smiled. That’s right, Lovino was all he ever needed and he was damn sure it would always remain that way.


End file.
